1. Technical Field
The field of this invention relates to a heel-lock support strapping system for use in footwear, such as sandals, shoes, boots and the like. Class 36, Subclass 114, United States Patent and Trademark Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It is known in the footwear art to provide various types of strap fastening devices for securing footwear such as a sandal, a shoe and the like, to the foot of a wearer. However, the prior art strapping systems for footwear have disadvantages in that they do not prevent sideward and forward slippage, and upward and downward movement of the heel of a wearer's foot in footwear, such as a sandal or the like, during running or other walking foot action. One arrangement for providing a shoe with an adjustable strap fastening mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,639. The adjustable strap fastening mechanism shown in this patent does have a strap which passes under the arch of the wearer's foot, but it does not secure the heel or rear portion of a foot of a wearer to the heel end portion of a shoe, or the like, to prevent upward or lateral movement of the rear foot portion of the wearer of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,667 shows a shoe having an inside flexible strap which extends from the inside heel area to the instep of the shoe, where the upper ends of the flexible strap are secured together by a conventional shoe lace. The flexible strap extends from the heel area of the shoe shown in this patent, but it does not provide arch support.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,167,019 and 2,590,648 show sandals having attachment straps, but neither of these patents teach the use of a heel support strap which secures the foot of a wearer to the heel end portion of a sandal, or other type footwear, providing a snug arch support in one cohesive action.